Unknown Strength
by Kokiri Kat
Summary: Perverted, ruthless boys are tough enough to deal with. Try adding in High School, a love interest, and a fiery teenage girl named Beatrice Prior. With little help, Tris has to learn to channel her unknown strength. (M for sexual content, violence, language)
1. The First Day

I've never been big on the whole 'fitting in at school' thing. Sure, I have my rather large group of friends, but I was never popular or anyone special. I am the pale, horribly skinny, blonde haired girl that is starting sophomore year.

My name is Tris Prior.

My alarm, which happens to be He Is We, my all time favorite band, blares signaling it is time to wake up. Unfortunately, I have a brother who calls being late not being in the class a second after the bell rings, so I have to wake up earlier. It's my first day of being a sophomore, and I actually regret waking up at all. I don't want to see all the new arse holes that are going to be in my class.

"Beatrice! We are going to be late if you don't get up!" Caleb shouts over my alarm. He may be more popular than me, being valedictorian and on the soccer team, but he definitely shows the characteristics of a true nerd. I involuntarily groan, and hoist myself of the bed.

After spending thirty minutes or so getting ready (which drives Caleb crazy; he wants me to be ready in twenty minutes or less) I am ready to go. My style has not changed since freshman year. I wear a tight grey sweater with a blue shirt underneath, black jeans, and white converse's. My signature look.

I hop into Caleb's car with him, since I'm not allowed to drive without an adult yet. He is a couple months older than me, but enough to make him 17 and me 16. I plug in my headphones as we drive to school an hour early.

When we arrive, there is not a soul in sight. There are only the teachers lame cars that are most likely going to get egged within the first two hours of school. That's how it works here. But what are they going to do? Expel a whole school? Unlikely.

"See ya around, Beat Rice," my brother says with a smirk. I scowl. The first day I met Christina, she looked at my schedule and pronounced my name like beat-rice. I just told her to call me Tris, and the name stuck.

I set out to find my locker, knowing it will be next to all of my friends'. I may have threatened the poor lady at the desk for a while before she gave in.

I start cramming my stuff into my locker, along with my mini posters, and slip my hoodie over my head. I hear a whistle to the left of me. I lift my head and immediately my face hardens. "Wear that outfit for me, Stiff? It looks lovely," Four sneers. I shake my head. Why did I have to wear such tight clothes today? I need to buy ones a size bigger.

"You know, you're the one who said there was not much to show, may I remind you?" I say back. I earned the name 'Stiff' from him and his friends concluding that I was built like a boy.

"I'm sure there is something," he says again. I gag, and he doesn't move. Instead, he crams books into the locker. . .

Four leans in really close to my ear, and I can smell the cigarette smoke and coffee on his breath. "This is going to be a fun year Tris," he says. I smile, and I feel him smirk against me. "Yeah," I say. "Cause you've got me on your ass." With that, I leave him standing there and slam my locker shut. Yes, I am still afraid of the things he and his friends do. I've heard of them, and been a victim of one of their more merciful attacks. But I'm sure I can have a little fun with Four.

After all, he is going to be right next to me. All year long.

As soon as the people start filing in, I see Christina bolting towards me in her high heels. I don't know how she does it. She wears a humungous grin. The grin falters. She is pushing her way through the crowd. "Move it! Or I swear I will stick this in your throat and lodge it there!" Christina takes off her heels and holds them up above the heads of the people. They clear a path for her. She runs toward me yet again, and the people fill in the hallway and start their chattering again.

"Tris!" she screams. No point in telling her to be quiet. "I didn't see you all summer! Where have you been?" I feel kind of bad for that actually. "Sorry, Christina. I actually went to soccer camp with Caleb, and went to Music Camp. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She shrugs. "Oh well. I'm so happy to see you!" and she embraces me in a hug. I feel another pair of strong arms wrap around me, and they squeeze me so tight that it actually hurts. With my small body, that's easy.

"Yes Stiff! I'm so happy to see you again!" I try to turn around but it's useless. "This year is going to be _fabulous!_" they squeeze me tighter. "Oh and, you might want to put on a little more weight before we start up again, okay? I don't want skin and bones." I turn around and see Peter giving me a thumbs up. "I love you Trissy!" he shouts over his shoulder, running towards his group.

"I love you too, my little sadistic asshole!" I smile politely at him when he turns around again, and hear laughter from where Christina is standing.

"Wow Tris. I thought this last year, but you're definitely earning the title of 'Biggest Smart Ass , Sophomore Year." Uriah says. I punch him playfully in the gut.

"Hi guys," I grin at Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Will. They're the only friends I have. They're pretty much the only people who don't hate me, considering Four's Gang is respected at school. And I'm not respected in Four's Gang.

"Gimme your schedule," Christina demands. I hand it over. "Well, you are in the same classes as me except for Music and Gym, and the rest of us are scattered around with you." She smiles. "Yes Trissy,this year is going to be _fabulous_!" Christina says, imitating Peter. The whole group is erupting with laughter, and everyone else is staring at us. But we don't care.

I like that about us. We're that group of people who will dance on the lunch tables singing _I'm Bringing Sexy Back _and not care what anyone else thinks.

My day drags on, and the only interesting thing that happened was Zeke laughing so hard at Uriah saying he was the pretty one, that milk shot out of his nose. That was hilarious.

Better yet, no classes with Four or Peter, or Drew or Molly. This day is going by perfectly! Almost. I left out one detail. Four is a guitar player and a singer..meaning he is in music sixth period. With me.

As I walk into Music, my suspicions were confirmed. I see Four half grinning, half smirking and patting his lap. I raise my eyebrows at him, but look around. There are no more seats.

"Ms. Tori?" I call to the teacher. She is also a tattoo artist and piercer, so I know her personally. "There are no more seats."

I know Tori is going to tease me, but hopefully I'm wrong. "Well Tris, Four seems more than happy to share his seat." Four stops smiling and patting his lap. I blush and take a seat on the floor next to him. Sure, I hate him with a burning passion, but the rest of the people in this class are pot-smoking hippies with a guitar.

"This year is going to be a _nightmare," _I groan.

"No Stiff; this year is going to be _fabulous_."


	2. The Black Envelope

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that the story is going to take a while with some extremely short and extremely long chapters, all depending on how much time I have with school. This chapter especially is a big cliffie and I hope you enjoy it! I'm very tired so do not judge XD**

Walking home is a major pain in my butt sometime's. Not to mention the very awkward exchange between Four and I in sixth period. Luckily, we had the "Get To Know Me" group activity that has been done since kindergarten to keep Four and I away from each other.

Caleb can't always take me home because of his extracurricular activities, but I don't mind. I just change into jogging clothes and start my half hour long trek to my house. The feeling of the air on my skin is surprisingly refreshing, and not at all uncomfortable. It eases my mind. Trust me, my mind has a lot to worry about with school starting. Sure, 'The Gang' could torment me during the summer. But during school? They have a ball.

My chest burns as I finish the run strong, and my legs don't quite connect with my mind. I run straight into the huge oak tree in my front yard. "Bloody hell!" I grit my teeth. Glancing at my neighbors, I must have said that very loudly from the disapproving looks I'm getting.

Rubbing the side of my cheek, I feel a small bump starting to form. Perfect. It's not even the second day into the school year, and I already look like I've been beaten up. Four's fun hasn't even begun.

The first thing I do once I regain my ability to walk is check my mailbox. It is usually full of Caleb's scholarships sent from the top universities. I scan through the mail: "Scholarship, scholarship, scholarship, another scholarship. Oooh, a good scholarship!" Then I see a black envelop mixed in with all of the fancy, sealed letters. I look around me to see if anyone is watching, and then dart into my house.

I am actually too afraid to see what the letter says, so by the time my parents get home, I still have not even acknowledged it. It is so obviously from Peter. He is the only one I know who would do something with as much audacity as this. Sneaking a creepy, black letter into my mailbox _before _I get home.

When I hear the key click in the door, I jump. But soon I hear the laughter of my parents and know that everything is alright. I am just paranoid.

My mom lights up when she sees me, and drops everything to give me a hug. "Beatrice! I didn't get to see you this morning!" she pulls back to look at me. "You look sleep deprived already." I let out a short laugh at that.

"I think we need to get Caleb tested," I reply. Then all three of us start to crack up. I turn to my dad to start a pleasant conversation, but notice him suddenly start staring at my face. I do my best to casually put my hand over my cheek.

"Beatrice," he says softly. Mom looks up from reading through the scholarship letters, and she gasps. "Did they hurt you...again?" Oh..I know what he is talking about. My dad knows about the attacks from Four and Peter that occurred last year. He saved me from more than one.

"On the first day, Beatrice?" My mom looks on the verge of tears. I can't think of anything to say, so I just sigh.

"I didn't get beaten up...yet," They stop and look at me after the 'yet'. "I'm just extremely talented and ran into the big oak on my way home." I grin at them. Now we are all once again laughing.

"As long as you're okay," my mother says gently. I give her a smile.

I didn't even talk from the time I smiled, until the time dinner was over and Caleb returned home. The black envelope is sitting so innocently on the desk in the kitchen, but I keep glancing at it like it will suddenly turn into a man-eating animal and kill us all.

I can't just _not _read what is inside; reading it is inevitable. Especially if it is from Peter and the whole bunch. They will let you know what they need, when they need it, and how they need it. No exceptions.

"Beatrice," my dad says to me. I look over at him with my chin in my hand. "Would you like to be excused, since you are not actually participating in the family meal?" Of all the times in the world, I do not need my dad's attitude right now.

"Gladly." With that I swiftly do my dishes and exit the dining room, storming down the stairs into my basement/room. I made sure to grab the black envelop as I went downstairs. After my little outburst, I am trying to control my breathing. What if this note is from Peter? What if it is telling me to do something awful? What if they're selling me into sex slavery? There are so many possibilities.

With those lovely thoughts in my head, I tear the envelop in half and pick up the actual letter, not even bothering to pick up the black shreds all around my room.

The letter has nine words on it, including a specific date and time:

"8:30, Tenth Avenue Alley. Don't keep us waiting. IV"


	3. Making Friends

**Hi guys! It is very hard for me to update now, and I apologize for that. I have school and sports and all sorts of CRAZY stuff going on! Thanks for staying with me (if you did, and if you didn't...pssssh). So here is chapter Three! I can't wait until chapter's Four and Six ;) Just so I can introduce them.**

To go or not to go? That is the question of the century.  
I could go to Tenth Avenue, but I could also get shot, raped, or kidnapped. All three are a death sentence.  
Curiosity always rules over good judgement for me.

* * *

8:00.  
Thirty minutes until it is time to go.  
Should I go early? Should I wait? The thoughts that are racing through my mind are killing me and impairing my judgment. I shouldn't trust Four, and I certainly shouldn't trust Peter. At least Four has a bit of human in him. Well...screw it. I have to find out what they are planning for me so I can put and end to it before it even starts.

Sneaking through the back door, I set off to Tenth Avenue Alley.

* * *

"She's not going to come."  
"It's sad that you doubt me.."  
"Four this was your fucking idea. If she doesn't come it's my turn."  
"She'll come."

All of this nonsense is making my head spin. I've seen Tris around school; she's stubborn, but can't resist any temptation. I'm sure if you told her her family was a group of terrorists, she would investigate it. Peter might be a punk, but he's pretty clever.

After all, she is coming for me. I can't wait to meet her face to face.

* * *

8:21.

Nine minutes until I have to be there, and my lungs are burning from the crisp air. I feel as if I'm about to pass out. The nerves are getting to me. It's Peter and Four in a dark alley...and I'm going to go meet them there at night. I might be just as insane as they are.

I reach the alley at 8:24, and I know they'll have a ball if they see that I am _early_. All I see when I turn around the corner into the alley are a few shadows. I can make out Peter's mess of hair, Drew's bad posture, and Four's hell of a jawline. But there is a new shadow...someone much larger.

A hand grabs my side, and another goes to my mouth. I immediately start to scream and thrash like my instincts tell me to do. The hand pushes me further down the damp alley, near the shadows. I try to bite my attacker, or at least _see _them, but it is no use. They have my neck in a position that I can't move from.

When they push me towards the circle of teenage boys, Peter grins at me. "So you showed up, Trissy," he says. Peter lets out a short laugh. "And five minutes early!"

Four smirks. "Yes she seems very eager to see us," he says, looking straight into my eyes and seeing the death glare I am giving each and every one of them. "Let her go Molly."

Molly? Another girl. "Molly" let's me go, and I see that she is just as much of a girl as Four is with her huge nose and bulky build.

I take a look at my surroundings with the hard look still on my face. I refuse to say anything, but I look at everything. There is so much graffiti that you can't tell the wall is brick. Some of the writing is very...interesting. My face gets red, so I turn away. I see who all is here; Peter, Drew, Molly, Four, and another man I have never seen in my life. He looks older than Four, older than eighteen.

I sigh. "You rang?" I say. Peter starts to talk, but Four steps in.

"Think of this as an...well, as an _initiation_, Tris, You're part of the gang." he smiles a little to sweetly at me.

"What makes you think I want to be part of your "gang"?" I spit at them. "Because you all are so vital to the community and such great people?"

Peter smirks. "Well, it's a little more embarrassing than that, Tris," he says as he steps towards me. "You're not actually _part _of the gang. You are the reason for the gang." He stops. "Girls like you deserve what they get, and we are here to deliver." Peter stops smiling. "Meet Al."

Al. That is not a fitting name for this bear. I am actually truly frightened for the first time. I always hide my fear of Peter and Four behind a wall of attitude and pure sass, but I can't ignore it now. And it is obvious on my face.

Al bow's, "It's a pleasure, m'lady." I want to kill him.

I very obviously roll my eyes. "And why are you here, exactly?" My voice wavers.

"Oh I just couldn't miss out on this opportunity to be this close to Beatrice Prior! I'm a big fan of your dad, you see. Andrew Prior. Yes...although a few years ago," Al starts. He did spread a nasty rumor about _my _father." Oh shit...I know exactly what he is talking about. His family has had a grudge on mine for years, after my dad won the City Representative title. But he didn't make up a rumor, Al's father doomed himself by sleeping with an intern.

"But what's in the past is in the past," he finishes with a smile.

But what's in the past is still remembered, because he advances towards me. Al presses my frail body against the wall and his large one. I can't breathe, but I don't know if that's because of how frightened I am, or if it's because of his weight.

His hand roams up my side, sending shivers through my body. "Stop," I whisper to him. I _plead._ But Al only smirks, and Four and Peter are leaning against the wall farthest away, talking. Al's hand continues up to my side, and dips under the curve of my almost non-existent breasts. "Stop!" I cry out, a little louder. When Peter hear's me, he gives a side way glance and smirks. But when Four looks, he looks straight into my eyes, and it almost looks apologetic. Odd.

Al's violating hands are on my hips, and he is studying my face. He seems like he could be a nice young man, but that's not the path he decided to take. Tears are slipping down my cheek slowly, but I'm not pleading anymore.

Four looks back over at me. He nods to the end of the alley.

I run out of Al's grip without thinking about any of them.


	4. How It Began

Stop...stop..stop..stop stop stop stop! I said stop didn't I? Why didn't he quit it then and there. A normal human being would have never even done that. But, Tris, these people aren't normal. They're vicious and sadistic...sadistic pansycake's, as Uriah would call them. But _why _do they all hate me so much? I see Al's reasoning, in a way, but I have never done anything to Peter, Four, or Drew.

Well...there was this one thing with Peter.

_I was eleven at the time. Walking down the halls of a new middle school was extremely frightening, but at least a had my brother by my side. When I got to my locker, I noticed a crowd of kids that looked to be about my age down the hall. Being curious, I decided to investigate. _

_What I found was horrible._

_A dark haired boy with bright green eyes was smothered in blood and sweat. An eighth grader was towering over him as he laid on the ground holding his side. The older boy asked if he needed more, and before I even knew what I was doing, I stood in front of the younger kid. I stood in front of Peter._

_Of course people laughed. How could a small girl like me stand up to an eighth grader? Well, I had my attitude and my zero tolerance for bullies. "Picking on little kids again, eh?" I smirked at him. "It's okay. We all might die of shock if you actually had a fair fight." People snickered in the crowd, and the bully was speechless. "But here's a hint; you're not going to get anywhere in life. Nowhere. So why don't you do yourself a favor grow a pear, get a grip, and stop being a dick to everyone." We had a huge audience, and Peter was standing behind me looking furious._

_The bully with brown hair and dark blue eyes looked annoyed, but quite amused at the same time. "Alright," he said as he started to walk away. "Be careful..." he started. _

_"Beatrice," I answered defiantly. _

_He smiled. Four smiled. "Be careful, Beatrice."_

_As things began to calm down, I felt a tap on my back. When I turned around, a hand slapped me right across the face. Peter was absolutely enraged. "Now everyone thinks I need a little bitch like you to stand up for me. Thanks a lot, Beatrice," he said in a mocking tone. _

_I retaliated with a, "Maybe you're the one who should grow a pear." Peter turned right around and calmly said, "He is my friend. We just had a bit of a disagreement. Why don't you get your big nose out of other people's business, Beatrish."_

_"It's BeaTRICE," I said. _

_And that was how the hatred started. That was how I got my name._

Sixth grade and he still hates me. Not that I care. I wouldn't want to be involved with someone like him. The kind who laugh when people make sexual advances towards a girl who is begging them to stop. But then there's Four...he told me to run when everyone else was too busy enjoying my misery. He looked apologetic. But he hates me, too.

After the tears stop, I finally get the nerve to call Caleb. It's 8:42 now. When the phone starts to ring, I know I have made the wrong choice in calling him. Who knows what questions he will ask and what he will tell to my parents? But I'm so, so tired. I can almost feel my eyes drooping as I start to fall deep into...

In my dream, there are arms wrapping around me and lifting me off of the ground. There is a gentle male voice whispering my name. A backseat of a car. Everything is blurry, but I do feel one thing; the want. I want to stay with this man forever and never let go. My arms snake around his neck and they stay there until I get home safely in my bedroom.


	5. Not a Chapter! Read!

**I am extremely sorry. I have kept you all waiting for so many months! If you're not sick of me yet, I will be posting some new stories and updates to Unknown Strength extremely soon. Probably tomorrow. I have had some health issues and problems with my grades. I'm SOOO sorry! Look for new stuff very soon.**

**~Kat**


	6. To Trust or Not To Trust

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Kat! I am officially making a comeback. So I've been gone for a while because of health issues, deaths in the family, grades (I was on YouTube too much and my grades dropped. 'Oops'), etc. I hope you will forgive me even though I know not many people are following this story. This chapter is short and kind of awful, but I just needed to add something. Enjoy!**

The air is foggy. The air is heavy. I'm not the only one breathing this air. These are the thoughts that come to me when I awaken. My head is foggy. My head is heavy. Maybe I'm not the only one inside of my head?...

I hear a voice, but it is far too distant to investigate. Right now I just focus on all of the noise. At first it just sounded like white noise, but as I turned my ear to the source, I hear water lapping against something metal. For the first time in what feels like forever, I feel very soothed.

The voice is very persistent in its nagging, but when I try to call out, nothing happens. I can see a world before me, but my eyes are closed.

Until I feel a hand shaking my arm.

My body reacts immediately and I bolt upright, gasping for breath with one hand on my chest. In and out, in and out. _Keep it together, Tris. _My surroundings are foreign, and not all that clear. All I remember was the feeling of want, the strong arms, the hands around me...

And Four.

"C'mon Tris. This is a waste of time!" he says in a low, harsh whisper. I am extremely offended by his tone. I can't tell if it's from exhaustion.

Taking a look around, I see that I am in a room completely unfamiliar to me. That is only because it looks like an average teenage boy's room. Of course I've seen my brothers room, but he is anything but average.

_I'm in Four's room? _The thought delights me, though I feel a bit guilty. Maybe it's the haze. Speaking of the haze...

I moan. "Why does my head hurt so much?". I can tell that Four is trying his hardest not to smirk. _Oh yes. Smirk at the girl you kidnapped and gave drugs or something. _

But Four answer's my question solemnly before have time to consider the possibilities. "You fell and hit your head on the curb," he says. He smiles slightly as if remembering an old day in the summer, running in the sprinklers and riding bikes. I don't have any comfort from any of tonight's memories. "Well, it was more like you flung yourself, and I couldn't catch you. But it will wear off. No concussion. You're fine."

Headaches. Heartaches. I'm sick and tired of all of the aching. Trauma doesn't wear off easily.

Suddenly I erupt and let out all of my tension from tonight. "And you didn't think it would be a good idea to, oh I don't know, TAKE ME HOME?!" I screech at him, the only one who bothered to think of my well-being. "My parents probably have a search party...oh I'm going to be grounded forever," I mumble. Four looks like he is about to explode, but he just breathes very deeply.

"I called your parents to let them know that you were 'working on a school project with me and got tired'. They're fine with it," he said. My parents, fine with me spending the night at a young man's house, but not fine with me driving without Caleb? They must be pickier than I thought.

I hold my chin in my hand and stare at him intently. He was there...he doesn't care about me..he probably won't even let me leave his room.

And suddenly he looks very self-conscious. "I-uh carried you here and this is, um, my room," Four stutters. "You can stay somewhere else...i-if you want to, yanno." Now it is my turn to take control, and although everything is still a bit unclear, I utilize the situation.

"Poor Four. Caught with his face red. When is the last time you've actually had a girl in your room?" I smile innocently at him. His expression doesn't seem annoyed, like I hoped.

He just smiles half-heartedly. "You know Tris, I'm not as big of an asshole as you think." He moves over and sits down on the bed next to me, but refuses to make eye contact. "I was the one who saved your life, you know." Now he decides to look at me. Sneaky bastard wants to play that game, huh?

I scoff at his statement, and now he is irritated. "I could have just left you on the side of the road. It would've made things much simpler on me." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. I didn't realize it would be such a chore for him to have a person over at his house...he didn't seem to have a family. In fact, I don't even know who his father is.

"Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get you in here? What I had to say?" I look at him to tell him to continue. "I told my father I would do...bad things to you. When he asked why you were passed out, I said that I drugged you."

What kind of parent would promote that sort of behavior? Now I know why it seems like Four doesn't have any family; he truly doesn't.

"You wouldn't mind that though, would you Four? You would probably bring me to your friends too."

"I wouldn't."

"You hang out with them. You know how they are."

"That doesn't mean I'm them."

"Prove it!"

He explodes exactly at this moment. "Godammit, Tris! Look at where you are? Are you locked in Peter's basement? Are you still in that alley? No! You're in my room, safe."

Realization hits, and it hits hard. And I am overwhelmed by the urge to hug him, like he did to me when he took me to his house. So I lean in, wrap my arms around his neck, and without realizing it, whisper, "Thank you."

Four sits awkwardly for a few moments before placing his hands on my back and pulling me closer. i don't know how long we sit there, but for tonight I couldn't care less.

"I told you I'm not a complete and utter asshole," he says.

**Again, sorry for the awful chapter! I am currently working on a new one. **

**Speaking of new things, I am thinking about writing a new FanFic that will only consist of oneshots (just for the hell of it). What fandom should I offend this time? I'm obviously already checking Divergent off the list.**

**My friend and I will be starting a Collaborative YouTube Channel soon, so I'll keep you posted!**

**Thanks for your continued support.**

**~Kat**


End file.
